In many RF transceiver applications, it is advantageous to have the ability to generate series of pulses with fine edge resolution over a wide range of frequencies. For example, in transceivers that utilize pulse width modulation (PWM) of the carrier signal to encode information, precisely controlling the timing and pulse width of the local oscillator signal improves the quality of the transmitted signal. In multi-phase transceiver mixer circuits, gaps may be inserted in the local oscillator signal to suppress unwanted harmonics. While delay-locked loops (DLLs) have been used in some applications to generate signals with controlled pulse width and location, DLLs have limited accuracy and flexibility when designed to generate pulses with fine edge resolution and adjustable pulse width over a wide range of frequencies which makes them less suitable for use in generating local oscillator signals.